Methods and apparatuses for identifying an object are well-known in the art. The art of identifying biological samples is replete with various techniques for identifying the type of biological samples under examination. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,860. Formation of histograms of various parameters are also known. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,156.
Heretofore, one prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,860 teaches a method of differentiating white blood cells, based upon their size, color, shape, internal optical density, and other morphological parameters measured. Collectively these parameters require a considerable amount of computational resources to compute the parameters and to distinguish the various cells based upon the parameters. Thus far, to applicant's knowledge, there has not been a simple, efficient method of differentiating various different types of leukocyte cells in a fluid sample.